twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Thumper
Thumper is one of the first vehicles introduced in the Twisted Metal series, making its first appearance in Twisted Metal. It was always depicted as a low rider. Thumper's Special Weapon traditionally involves a flamethrower, but has seen other changes. Sometimes music resembling hip-hop sounds off when the special is initiated. Thumper's special is usually among the most powerful in the series. Twisted Metal Vehicle: 1963 Chevrolet Impala 'Thumper' The lowest of the low riders, this car is tough and big, able to escape from the toughest of neighborhoods. Driver: Bruce Cochrane A passionate kid from the streets of L.A. He's got one last shot at taking his neighborhood out of the war zone. Vehicle Type: Low Rider Special Weapon: 5/5 * Scorcher: Burn your enemies to a cinder with this red hot column of flame. Strong with lots of reach! A flame thrower like no other. Get in close and toast your opponent! Speed: 4/5 Handling: 2/5 Armor: 4/5 License Plate: DRYVBY (Drive-By) Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: 1963 Chevrolet Impala 'Thumper' Driver: Bruce Cochrane Vehicle Type: Low Rider Handling: Intermediate Armor: 2/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 * Ultra Flame Thrower: A ferocious beam of fire that bursts from underneath the vehicle's hood. When confronted by several enemies at the same time, fire this Special Weapon and go into a tight turn. With luck you'll strike more than one car! Speed: 3/5 License Plate: NRSITYMN (Inner-City Man) Twisted Metal 3 Vehicle: 1963 Chevrolet Impala 'Thumper' Driver: Bruce Cochrane Vehicle Type: Low Rider Handling: Average Armor: 3/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Sonic Blast: An ultra-loud wedge of energy that ripples out from beneath his car and launches his victimes into the air like human rockets. Speed: 3/5 Twisted Metal 4 Thumper appears in Twisted Metal 4 as an unlockable vehicle after defeating him as a boss. This time he is referred to as Super Thumper. He serves as a boss in the Road Rage level. Driver: Unknown, possibly Bruce Cochrane Vehicle Type: Low Rider Handling: 4/5 Armor: 3/5 Speed: 5/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 * MegaFire: Streams two lines of continues flames causing high damage. Opponents who are hit by this weapon will get burned over time. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Drivers: Vinnie & Bruce Vehicle Type: Low Rider Armor: 4/10 Acceleration: 5/10 Top Speed: 4/10 Handling: 8/10 Special Weapon: Three purple sounds waves, one by one, that push your enemies back, causing good damage. The waves will bounce around the map until they disappear. Twisted Metal: Head-On Thumper returns to Twisted Metal: Head-On. Unlike the previous games, where the car is driven by male characters, the car is operated by a girl named Angel. She entered the tournament to have a car that puts others to shame. Name: Angel Vehicle: Thumper Tale of the Tape: Age: 25 -- Height: 5' 7" -- Weight: 120 Backstory: For years, Angel has wanted to compete with the big boys and their lowriding, customized, bass-pumping vehicles. Growing up, she's watched her brothers and cousins build, modify, and create incredible vehicles, while basking in all the attention and notoriety that comes along with them. She's had to stand by the sidelines simply watching the car show competitions instead of competing herself. Twisted Metal was just the opportunity she was looking for. If she wins, she'll finally have the car that puts them all to shame. Special Weapon: Balls of Fire - Sprays a jet stream of flames and also launches fireballs if you press the fire button twice. Trivia * With the exception's of Twisted Metal 3 and Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, Thumper's special weapon has always been a flamethrower. * Thumper was originally planned to appear in Twisted Metal: Black as a black low rider covered in graffiti, but the idea was later scrapped as they could not find him a suitable driver. * RoadBoat from Twisted Metal (2012) resembles thumper. Because of this many fans have made thumper skins on the Twisted Metal website to try to bring him back. Thumper can also be painted pink/purple in the Custom Paint Shop to even further resemble the vehicle. * Twisted Metal: Head On (though in Small Brawl might still be gangsters) is the only game Thumper is not driven by a gangster. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles